Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels - Series of Madness
Mixels - Series of Madness is a custom series of shorts and specials, written and maybe drawn, by Tung. At the moment, the number of shorts and specials is unknown. Descriptions *Episode 1 - Seasick - When Sharx gets seasick from an adventure on seas, the Medix arrive to try and make Sharx feel better! Will their attempts work, or fail? *Episode 2 - Ultra-Miximum-Murp - When the Mixels are faced with the threat of a Nixel attack led by Major Nixel, the Mixels attempt to Mix to the Ultra-Miximum-Max, but the outcome is not as you would imagine.. *Episode 3 - Diner Bonanza - When Sharx and Lewt hold a dinner party aboard the Sea Dawg, Skulzy goes all-out with looting other Mixel's pockets! *Episode 4 - Tooth Extraction - Coming Soon! *Episode 5 - Fire Frenzy - Coming Soon! *Episode 6 - 5 Minute - Lost at Sea - Coming Soon! *Episode 7 - 5 Minute - Mixapod Rampage of Mixel Land - *Episode 8 - 22 Minutes - Nixmageddon - (Gravity Falls Spinoff) - *Episode 9 - The Arrest - *Episode 10 - Mixelman Adventures - *Episode 11 - Take a Licking - *Episode 12 - 5 Minutes - Finding Tapsy - *Episode 13 - 22 Minutes - Season Finale - Declared as Mayor - Episode Scripts Episode 1: Seasick *Title appears on screen, focuses on Pyrratz Ship in Mixel Ocean *Sharx: Batten up the hatches, Skulzy! Raise the sail, Lewt! We're going on an adv-coughs Adventucoughs ADVENTUR-sneezes and coughs *Skulzy: Are you okay, Cap'? *Sharx: I'm just swell! coughs Oh, who am I kidding! Call the Medix! *Lewt:119 on phone *Surgeo:other phone lineHello, We are the Mixopolis City Medix, Surgeo speaking. How may I help you, sir? *Lewt: Our cap'n is sick! Do ye think ye can help? *Surgeo: Sure thing, an Ambuplane will be right with you. up *siren sounds *Skrubz: Mixopolis City Medix, here to help! Come with me. *at the Mixopolis City Hospital *Tuth: Say "Aaaah". *Sharx: Aah-*Surgeo: Ah, looks like you got a case of Seasickness! Only one thing will fix it! *Skulzy: What may that be? *Surgeo: Some nice, warm soup! [Dials Lava Lounge number, Flain answers Hello, Surgeo speaking. We need you here to warm up some soup! *Flain:lineOn it! *Surgeo: Flain wil be right he- *Flain: up soup Here ya go, dude! Feel better! *Sharx: Drinks Ah! I feel much better, matey's! Now, time to find some treasure! *at Pyrratz Ship) *Sharx: Batten up the hatches, Skulzy! Raise the sails, Lewt! Time to go on an ad-[coughs ADVENT-Coughs ADVENTUREand sneezes Not again!! *ends with Ambuplane siren noises Episode 2 - Ultra-Miximum-Murp *opens in Nixel Land, with Major Nixel leading a Nixel stampede towards all the Mixels *Major Nixel: THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELVES AS WORTHY! You wouldn't know what it means, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T WORTHY YET! *Nixel: Nix? *Major Nixel: TREAD ON! *Meanwhile... *Cobrax: Nixels aheaddddd! *Flain: Holy sxhnixels! Dudes, we gotta Mix to the Max here! *Splasho: I have a cubit! *Kuffs: Leave us out! We'll charge in with our Policeocopter! *Splasho: I got it! Lets Mix it to fix it! *puts their hand on the cubit, Ultra-Miximum shows, then MURP *UMM: Dis nu wut we wawnted!(Shoots ice out of claws, ice freezes some Nixels) *Nixels: NIXXXXX-(freezes) *UMM: DIS NU MAX DIS MURRRRRRRRRPPPP! HAHAHA! (Shoots fire and burns more Nixels) *Major Nixel: Haha, its a Murp! GET THEM! *UMM: Murrrrrrp (Flings shurikens from tail) *Major Nixel: WATCH IT! *UMM: Ahaha! (Walks over, grabs Major and throws him) *Major Nixel: YOU MISSSSERABLE MIXELSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *(UMM de-mixes) *Sweepz: We mixed it, and fixed it! *Aquad: Yeah!! *Busto: I got some Nixels! *Tiketz: Lets all celebrate with some... *All Mixels: COOKIRONIS! *(Mixels eat cookironis, episode ends) Episode 3 - Diner Bonanza *(Episode begins aboard the Sea Dawg, with Lewt serving meals and Skulzy lurnking behind plants.) *Sharx: Welcome to ze' Sea Dawg Diner! I'm ye host, Sharx, and your waiter today l' be Lewt! *Lewt: H-h-how are you all today? Good? G-g-good! *Skulzy(Behind plants) Hehe, who to pickpocket first? Tungster? Or maybe Knave...What about That Guy? *Smol Glowkie: *Squeaks* *Skulzy: I got my victim...Ahehehehe! *MEANWHILE...